conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Oil and natural gas in Kalmar Union
Kalmar Union is the third largest oil exporter on Earth (8th largest producer), producing around 3 million barrels of oil/day, and the world's sixth largest producer of natural gas, having significant proven gas reserves in the''' North Sea'. All the activities relatives to oil & gas industry are controlled by Kalmar Union Petroleum Directorate that is subordinate to the Ministry of Petroleum and Energy. North Sea oil In May 1963, Kalmar Union asserted sovereign rights over natural resources in its sector of the North Sea. Exploration started on July 19, 1966, when Ocean Traveller drilled its first hole. Initial exploration was fruitless, until Ocean Viking found oil on August 21, 1969. By the end of 1969, it was clear that there were large oil and gas reserves in the North Sea. The first oil field was Ekofisk, produced 427,442 barrels of crude in 1980. Since then, large natural gas reserves have also been discovered. Against the backdrop of the 1972 Kalmar Union referendum to not join the European Union, the Ministry of Industry, headed by Ola Skjåk Bræk moved quickly to establish a national energy policy. Kalmar Union decided to stay out of OPEC, keep its own energy prices in line with world markets, and spend the revenue —known as the "currency gift"— in the Petroleum Fund of Kalmar Union. The government established its own oil company, Statoil, and awarded drilling and production rights to Norsk Hydro and the newly formed Saga Petroleum. The North Sea turned out to present many technological challenges for production and exploration, and Kalmar Union companies invested in building capabilities to meet these challenges. A number of engineering and construction companies emerged from the remnants of the largely lost shipbuilding industry, creating centers of competence in Stavanger and the western suburbs of Christiania. Stavanger also became the land-based staging area for the offshore drilling industry. Oil industry has become one of the leading business in Kalmar Union not only becouse of their importance but the research in offshore mining and wind power technology. Kalmar Union Petroleum Directorate grants exploration and production licenses. List o offshore developments '''Central North Sea' *Hod oilfield - Chalk reservoir , operated by Statoil *Valhall oilfield - Chalk reservoir, operated by Exxon Mobil *Eldfisk - Chalk reservoir, operated by Shell *Ekofisk - Chalk reservoir, operated by Wintershall *Embla oilfield - Devonian / Permian Reservoir, operated by Norsk Hydro *Tor oilfield - Chalk reservoir, operated by Hess Corporation *Albuskjell oilfield - operated by Total *Tambar oil field- Upper Jurassic sandstone reservoir, operated by Sunoco *Ula oil field- Jurassic sandstone reservoir, operated by Shell *Gyda oil field - Jurassic sandstone reservoir, operated by Norsk Hydro *Blane oil field - Paleocene sandstone reservoir, operated by Exxon Mobil *Oselvar oil field - operated by *Cod oilfield- operated by Statoil Northern North Sea *Sleipner oilfield - Jurassic and Palaeocene reservoirs, operated by Statoil *Brisling oilfield - operated by Norsk Hydro *Bream oilfield - operated by Statoil *Balder oilfield - Palaeocene/Eocene, operated by Wintershall *Frigg gas field Large Eocene reservoir gas field operated by Sunoco *Hild gas field - operated by Total *Heimdal gas field - Palaeocene reservoir, operated by Saga Petroleum *Vale gas field - operated by Hess Corporation *Oseberg oilfield Middle Jurassic sandstone reservoir operated by Statoil *Grane oil field - operated by Statoil *Brage oil field - operated by Saga Petroleum *Troll Largest gas field in North Sea operated by BP. *Gullfaks oil field - Middle Jurassic reservoir operated by Statoil *Statfjord along strike from Brent, but structurally deeper, partially in UK sector. Operated by Sinopec *Snorre oilfield - Middle Jurassic reservoir operated by Statoil *Murchison oil field (part of; produced through UK) operated by Norsk Hydro Haltenbank *Heidrun gasfied - operated by Statoil *Draugen oil field - operated by Exxon Mobil *Ormen Lange - operated by Total *Åsgard oil and gas field - operated by Statoil *Midgard oil and gas field - operated by Norsk Hydro *Kristin gas field - operated by Sunoco *Alve gas field - operated by *Heidrum gas fiel *Norne oil and gas field - operated by Saga Petroleum *Njord gas fiel *Skard oil and gas field - operated by Statoil *Maria oil and gas field - operated by Wintershall *Carmen oil and gas field - operated by Hess Corporation *Skuld gas field *Urd gas field *Dvalin oil field *Sigrid oil and gas field - operated by Statoil *Lagran oil field *Morvin oil field *Tyrihans oil and gas field - operated by Saga Petroleum *Mikkel oil and gas field *Marulk oil field *Lavrans oil field *Idum oil and gas field - operated by Norsk Hydro *Trestakk gas field Barents Sea oil In april 2001, Minister of Foreign Affairs stated that the Barents Sea, off the coast of Kalmar Union and Russia , may hold one third of the world’s remaining undiscovered oil and gas. Also in 2001, the moratorium on exploration in the Norwegian sector, imposed in 1997 due to environmental concerns, was lifted. A terminal and liquefied natural gas plant '' was constructed at Snøhvit and it is thought that Snøhvit may also act as a future staging post for oil exploration in the '''Arctic Ocean'. By the moment, two oil platforms are operating in the BS-A-01 oil field. Northern Gas Grid Northern Gas Grid is an underwater and land gas pipeline net built between 2001 and 2005 to connect West Germany, Netherlands and the rest of Europe to the Kalmar Union gas pipeline net. See: Northern Gas Grid Category:Kalmar Union Category:Economy Category:Energy